Wireless communication networks increasingly comprise a variety of access nodes having different capabilities, including signal transmission power, coverage area, supported frequency bands, number of channels supported, and total number of wireless connections supported, among other things. A coverage area of a larger access node (such as a macro access node) can include second coverage areas of one or more smaller access nodes (such as a micro access node, pico access node, femto access node, and the like). The coverage area of the larger access node can partially or completely overlap with the one or more smaller access node coverage areas.